


Cool

by liars_dance



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wimbledon 2010. Roger has a scary first round match - and Rafa lets him know what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

"You make me sweat today," Rafa mumbles, leaning in close. "No do it again. London is warm enough already, no? I take cool shower twice this afternoon."

Imagining cool water cascading over that sun kissed skin, Roger bites his lip, struggling not to touch the damp hair curling at Rafa's neck. Trust his beautiful Rafael to tease him with images and words in public where he can't respond. "I believe it's going to get warmer, Rafa," he whispers, turning slightly. "Much warmer."

"You do?" Rafa replies, smiling at the assembled officials and photographers. "When?"

"Tonight. 10.30. Your place."

\-- [END] --


End file.
